


A Strange Visitor

by JKlog



Series: A Strange Visitor [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim wakes up in the middle of the night and finds a strange visitor in his living room.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Strange Visitor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 15 Dec - chimney or fire prompt





	A Strange Visitor

Jim was sleeping. He’d been very tired when he’d gone to bed. He’d had a very stressful day and his partner had, too. They’d had to run in pursuit of two thieves that had robbed a jewelry store. The damned robbers had to choose Christmas Eve to make their attempt. And Jim and Blair happened to be passing by. They were off work but just had to act when the situation presented itself. Besides, the perps were good runners, so it was difficult to catch them. Finally, after Blair almost spraining his ankle, they caught them. So then, they were caught up in the subsequent paperwork, though they were off duty.

When they arrived at the loft, it was almost midnight. They ate a sandwich and some fruit salad Blair had prepared the day before, said ‘Merry Christmas’ to each other and went to bed. It was sad not to eat something proper, but they hadn’t had time to cook anything, and they just weren’t up to it. So, they were sleeping when the bells of the nearest church rang at twelve o’clock.

Suddenly, Jim woke up. He’d heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. It wasn’t Blair, he could hear him softly snoring. Someone was trying to get into the loft. Jim grabbed his gun and went quietly to the stairs. He went down stealthily to where the source of the noise was. It was the chimney. Something was coming down through it. And it was red, and it was big. A big red butt.

That’s what appeared before Jim’s stunned eyes. To be followed by Santa himself, squeezing through the fireplace’s door.

“This is the narrowest chimney I ever found!” said the apparition.

“My God, if you’re not Santa Claus!” shouted Jim, who then looked to Blair’s door. He was afraid they had woken him up. But no, he was still asleep.

“Of course I’m Santa Claus, who else would come here at this time!”

“But you don’t exist. And lower your voice, my partner is sleeping.”

“Sentinels are thought not to exist, either. Though here you are.”

“How do you know I’m a sentinel?”

“I know a lot of things about you, _Jimmy_ , or should I say _Enqueri_?”

Jim glared at the big man that had so incredibly come through the loft’s chimney. Santa glared back.

“Anyway, what did you come for? Are you going to leave some gifts?” Jim knew he was being impolite to that holy man, but he couldn’t help it.

“I just wanted to ask you a question, Jimmy. And don’t aim that gun at me!”

“What question is that? And stop calling me Jimmy!” Jim put the gun down on the coffee table.

“When are you going to tell him?”

Jim frowned. “Tell what to whom?”

“You know very well who I’m talking about.”

In fact, Jim knew who he was talking about, he just didn’t believe that Santa would be the one to ask him that question. When was he going to tell him?

When hell froze. When pigs flew.

“I don’t know, Santa, it’s not easy.”

“Would it be easier if I told you that your feelings are reciprocated?”

Jim’s eyes widened. “How do you know…, don’t tell me, you know a lot of things about Blair. Then you have to know that he’s the straightest man on earth.”

“He thinks the same about you, and we both know that’s not entirely true…” Santa winked and smiled at him. Jim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If Jim’s feelings where reciprocated, that had to mean…

“Blair loves me?”

“Yes, Jimmy, sorry, Jim. Blair loves you and you love Blair. You have to tell him. That’s what I came to do here, to tell you that. Sentinel and Guide. Together in all ways.”

“So, he loves me. Then I have to talk to him. Thanks, Santa. This is the greatest gift of all.” Jim’s eyes were moist.

“Don’t start crying now, Jim. Be a man.” The dressed in red big man laughed heartedly. “Sorry, couldn’t help the joke. And don’t worry,” said Santa when he saw Jim looking worriedly towards Blair’s door, “he won’t wake up now. Good luck in the morning.”

Jim woke again in his bed. What had all that been? Had it been a dream or had it been real? He looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 3:03 am.

He didn’t know if Santa had really been there or if it had all been a dream, but he knew for certain that he had to tell Blair about his feelings. It was time.


End file.
